Paixão
by lullabys2
Summary: Uma mulher chamada Rin Passionin. Um homem que a faria fiel a seu nome.
1. Prólogo

_**Começo**_

_**Ela não conhecia o prazer... Ele não conhecia o amor...**__**  
**__  
__Apesar de ser jovem, linda e viúva, Rin não tinha planos de se envolver outra vez com um homem, muito menos imaginava que se deixaria beijar por um desconhecido em um local público. Porém, ao ver-se perseguida, nos corredores de um suntuoso museu de Londres, por um cavalheiro atraente e sedutor, ela é incapaz de resistir ao magnetismo sensual que lhe desperta um desejo novo e intenso. A cada encontro furtivo e arrebatador, cresce a paixão que une Sesshomaru e Rin, levando-os a descobrir um sentimento raro e precioso. Mas uma vil chantagem ameaça destruir aquele romance... Na iminência de um escândalo, eles terão de escolher entre o dever e o desejo, o amor por suas famílias, e o amor que sentem um pelo outro!_

_Uma mulher chamada Rin. _

_Um homem que a faria descobrir o significado da palavra Paixão._

_Intoxicado por seu encontro com a formosa estranha, Sesshomaru Taishou, Conde de Langley, não pode esperar a vê-la outra vez. Quando uma série de encontros extasiados se sucedem, ele e sua misteriosa amante encontram algo raro e maravilhoso florescendo entre eles. _

_Mas uma chantagem contra o conde ameaça destruir tudo. Enquanto o escândalo se forma, cada um terá que escolher entre o dever e o desejo... seu amor por suas famílias e o amor entre eles._

Prólogo

Uma carta de certa trascendência

12 de julho de 1824

Minha queridíssima Kikyo,

Que notícias tenho! Quase não sei como te dizer, a ti, minha confidente mais querida e de mais confiança, minha amiga de infância e irmã de meu coração; você, quem realmente me advertiu tão direta e francamente o que poderia me acontecer se deixasse me governar por meu coração em vez de por minha cabeça. E quanta razão tinha. Por aqui estou, confrontando a loucura de meus febris desejos. Adivinhaste minha situação? Não duvidaria disso. Mas imediatamente te direi, embora esteja completamente segura que seus olhos saltaram ao final da página para descobrir meu segredo.

Eu, Izayo, terei um menino! Um fato, sei, que em si não é completamente notável. Mas espera, queridíssima, por que aqui vem a revelação que levantará suas sobrancelhas até o teto. Recorda ao deslumbrante, formoso jovem jardineiro que empreguei para reparar minhas lânguidas rosas? O de travessos olhos negros e um apêndice maravilhosamente grosso? Bem, parece que embora ele era incapaz de fazer crescer minhas rosas, era muito perito em plantar sementes de um tipo diferente, cuja fruta sairá de minha matriz, em toda sua glória, aproximadamente dentro de sete meses.

Agora, minha queridíssima, não deve me castigar. Como sabe, estou completamente dedicada a meu novo amante, Lorde Taishou. E como já nasceu um herdeiro, Taishou, com seu habitual conformismo, calmo modo de ser, aceitará a este menino como dele. Assim não há nenhum dano feito. Entretanto ele pediu que tome medidas para não ter necessidade de brincar de pai de mais meninos que não sejam de sua fabricação.

Disse-lhe que faria todo o possível. E de verdade, não tenho nenhum desejo de levar a asquerosa carga de mais meninos. Como é consciente, quase não posso suportar ao primeiro. Ainda não sei nada de tais assuntos, minha querida Kikyo, assim terá que me ensinar. Embora, suponho que estou a salvo durante nos próximos meses, o qual é afortunado, já que não posso suportar estar afastada dos braços de meu queridíssimo.

Assim que isto é o que há, minha querida. Você e Taishou são quão únicos sempre conheci. Deve me escrever imediatamente para que possa conhecer o que pensa de minha pequena situação. Quase posso ouvir suas aprazíveis recriminações agora. Mas como sempre, sei que me perdoará.

Com todo meu amor,

Tua, Izayo.

P.S: sei que posso confiar em ti para queimar esta carta.

Então o que vc acharam do começo, espero que tenham gostado e devo lembra que essa fic e uma adaptação de um livro que estou lendo.

Beijos a todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Um

4 de maio de 1851.

Londres, Palácio de cristal

Sua mão sustentava seu seio.

Rin baixou o olhar para a grande, enluvada mão cinza cavada sobre a seda lavanda de seu sutiã. Este se elevou e caiu com sua rápida respiração. Um braço coberto de negro se curvava ao redor de sua cintura, sustentando-a forte, tão forte que ela sentiu a firme pressão de um corpo contra suas costas.

Ninguém os via?

Não, os espectadores e expositores estavam muito ocupados tentando reunir aos três diabinhos que tinham derrubado o alto vaso de palma, muito ocupados em abanar à anciã matrona que desmaiou quando isso havia se estatelado na frente dela, muito ocupados assegurando-se que nenhuma das finas porcelanas da exposição tivesse sido perturbada. Muito ocupados para fixar-se nela, que tinha sido separada do meio do desastre antes de que ela mesma tivesse visto o perigo da palma caindo.

O corpo dele a protegeu da maior parte da multidão. Suas mãos não se moveram e, embora a asa de seu chapéu ocultasse sua visão dele, ela sentiu sua cabeça inclinar-se para frente. Estava ele olhando suas mãos sobre ela?

Rin piscou lentamente. Ela sentiu que estava em um sonho. Um forasteiro a sustentava com descarada intimidade em um lugar público. Ele cheirava a verbena e limão. Por que ela se sentia tão a salvo?

Quando se voltou para enfrentá-lo, seu olhar seguiu o caminho dos enluvados dedos cinzas de seu salvador. Acariciavam-lhe da cintura até o seio, convertendo seu mamilo em um duro monte. Rin fechou seus olhos com um ofego. Então, enquanto suas mãos subiam por seus braços em uma longa, implacável carícia, uma faísca infinita flamejou entre a luva dele e sua manga. O quente formigamento penetrou sua pele e acendeu seus nervos. Estremecimentos desceram por sua coluna, alagaram seu útero para em seguida debilitar suas pernas.

Rin conteve um gemido. Seus dedos agarraram os ombros dele. Os seios lhe doíam e sentiu a umidade em suas coxas. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que tinha sentido desejo?

O zumbido baixo mas constante de vozes a rodeou. Ela estava no Palácio De cristal, o maravilhoso esforço do Príncipe Alberto em exibir os avanços do mundo em manufaturas, têxteis, e arte. Ela tinha vindo para encontrar sua prima Kanna, na porcelana, e não ser acariciada por um estranho! Os olhos de Rin se abriram de repente.

Âmbar. Os olhos que ela olhava fixamente eram vividamente âmbar. Âmbar como sol que ela tinha visto uma vez revoar em sua janela. Inspirou profundamente. Ela poderia pintar essa cor de olhos? Poderia capturar seu intenso olhar? Poderia desenhar a particular inclinação das escuras sobrancelhas que se franziam ao olhá-la por debaixo da asa de sua cartola? E que de seu ampla e sensualmente curvada boca? Por Deus, sim que era ele bonito.

As aletas do nariz dele ondularam antes de que suas mãos se deslizassem lentamente por seus braços até suas mãos. Rin sentiu seus dedos apertando firmemente contra seu acelerado pulso. Ela não podia mover-se. Não podia falar. Somente estar de pé, tremendo, enquanto seu quente olhar fixo âmbar se deslocava por seus traços.

As pessoas se moveram na frente deles, rodeando-os. Atrás, alguém riu forte, alarmando-a. Ele deu um rápido olhar, quase zangado, para a fonte da buliçosa risada antes de liberar suas mãos. Durante um longo momento, seus olhos se perderam nos seus. Ela voltou a olhá-lo fixamente, congelada. Finalmente, ele elevou a mão à asa de seu chapéu. Com um assentimento de cabeça, deu-se a volta e se afastou.

Rin deixou escapar o fôlego retido. Ele era alto, e ela seguiu com seu olhar suas largas costas enquanto ele se movia facilmente pela multidão. Justo quando ela pensou que desapareceria completamente na multidão, ele fez uma pausa. Ela se esticou. Seus olhos se alargaram quando ele se girou lentamente e a olhou diretamente através do amplo espaço da área de exposição. Ela não podia ler sua expressão. No que estava pensando ele?

Seu coração saltou em seu peito quando ele decididamente começou retornar para ela. Rin deu dois passos instáveis para trás, depois se girou e se apressou à área de exposição adjacente. Quando ela deu uma olhada sobre seu ombro, ele estava ainda ali, fechando a distância entre eles, com uma intensidade decidida, predadora em seus olhos.

Rin se apressou a adiantar-se, passando de uma sala de exibição a seguinte sem pensar aonde estava. Finalmente, ela se deteve ao lado de uma pequena multidão que estava escutando a um homem com forte acento alemão. Relógios. Ele falava de relógios suíços. Rin deu um olhar atrás dela. Um surdo golpe de decepção ressonou uma vez em seu estômago. Ele não estava ali. Ela explorou a multidão antes de girar-se para olhar fixamente um grande relógio de pé com uma ameaçadora cara branca.

Decepção? O bracelete grande avançou um minuto. Alívio, certamente. Suspirou. Por que mentia a si mesma? Ela tinha querido que ele a seguisse. Tinha desejado que ele a tocasse. Só uma vez mais.

O pequeno homem suíço falava de forma monótona. O bracelete grande avançou outro minuto e o pesado pêndulo se balançava para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. Ela o olhou fixamente até que se viu impreciso. Sim, só uma vez mais. Ela fechou seus olhos e evocou os penetrantes olhos âmbares e as enluvadas grandes mãos cinzas. As mãos que a fizeram desejar…

Uma carícia! Os olhos de Rin se abriram de repente. Embora a asa de seu chapéu lhe entorpecia a visão, ela podia cheirá-lo. Dedos nus pressionaram a pequena extensão de pele entre sua luva e a manga de seu vestido. Ele a tinha encontrado.

Os nódulos de seus dedos se moveram devagar sobre a fina pele do interior de sua mão. Ela se mordeu o lábio quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro de sua luva, pressionando-o em sua palma nua enquanto seus outros dedos se envolviam ao redor de sua mão. Certamente ele podia sentir seu sangue palpitando por suas veias.

O homem suíço ainda estava falando. O relógio grande ainda fazia tic-tac. Ninguém estava olhando. Vacilante, Rin girou sua cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele estava perto, parado a um lado dela, olhando fixamente ao relojoeiro como se estivesse escutando cada palavra pesadamente acentuada. Ainda oculto pelas dobras de sua saia, seu dedo se movia devagar e sensualmente sobre as curvas e as linhas de sua palma. Ela fechou sua mão ao redor de seu dedo e observou um músculo contrair-se em sua mandíbula.

Aplausos corteses pontuaram o final do discurso do relojoeiro. Mas Rin seguiu olhando fixamente. Suas palavras chegaram antes que ela pensasse as conter.

—_**Seu perfil deveria estar cunhado sobre uma moeda**_.

Ele inclinou seu olhar âmbar sobre ela.

—_**Seu corpo deveria estar pressionado sobre o meu**_.

A boca de Rin se secou. Seu interior se tornou líquido.

—_**Me perdoe**_ —sussurrou ela, retirando-se.

—_**Não**_ —disse ele com indiferença_**—. Não a perdôo.**_

O tom grave de sua voz fez tremer um músculo em sua coxa. Ela umedeceu seus lábios e tragou convulsivamente antes de reunir forças para afastar-se dele e entrar na multidão.

Andando devagar pela galeria principal do Palácio de Cristal, ela entreabriu os olhos um momento em reação a brilhante luz do sol que atravessava o altíssimo, abovedado teto. Deveria voltar junto a sua tia. Deveria partir. Em troca, deu uma olhada para atrás dela.

Ele estava ali, seguindo-a tranqüilamente a vários passos atrás.

Um canto de sua formosa boca se levantava em uma espécie de meio sorriso.

Rin entrou em outra área de exibição, menos lotada que as demais. Peças de prata, descansando sobre plataformas cobertas por veludo, davam brilho ao quarto quando a luz se refletia nas polidas superfícies. Cruzando para um canto, ela fez uma pausa ante uma grande sopeira decorada com uvas, folhas, e pães entrelaçados encetados em incessantes bacanais

Lhe sentia por trás, pressionando as protetoras capas de saia e anáguas contra suas pernas. Ela se mordeu o lábio. O que ela estava fazendo? Por que não lhe parava?

Seus dedos subiam pelo meio de suas costas. Lhe arrepiou nos braços, e seus mamilos se esticaram como duros brotos. Isto era o que ela estava fazendo. Era o que queria.

Movendo-se a seu lado, ele pareceu estudar a sopeira. Rin estudou a ele. Ele era alto, grande também, mas não grosso. Impecavelmente vestido, o fino tecido de seu casaco acentuava seu afilado peito. Sua camisa branca mostrava o agudo contraste de sua gravata borboleta perfeitamente atada e o colete escuro. As longas pernas de sua calça terminavam perfeitamente sobre suas polidas botas.

—_**Conto com sua aprovação**_?

Rin levantou seu olhar. Ele a olhava com uma quente intensidade. As pessoas se moviam por detrás deles. Ela não se preocupou.

—**Sim**.

—_**Bem**_ —de repente ele atraiu sua mão à frente de suas calças. Ela ofegou ao sentir sua enorme e dura ereção contra sua palma. Seus olhos se obscureceram— _**Você conta com minha aprovação também.**_

Os dedos de Rin se apertaram convulsivamente. Sua mandíbula se esticou. Senhor, ela não tinha pensado em fazer isto. Sentia ele tão grande, seus dedos se moveram por vontade própria.

Ela tentou afastar-se, mas ele a sustentou firmemente contra ele. Seus olhos se alargaram em um pedido silencioso quando um grupo grande de pessoas fez uma pausa diretamente atrás deles. O canto de sua boca se elevou em um pequeno sorriso, então ele, devagar e deliberadamente, esfregou sua mão para cima e para baixo sobre sua grossa longitude.

Olhando fixamente seus olhos, Rin se congelou, segura de que qualquer movimento ou som dela atrairia a imediata atenção de algum indivíduo observador. Seu lábio tremeu, e o olhar dele caiu sobre sua boca.

—_**Medo ou entusiasmo**_? —perguntou ele em voz baixa.

—_**Ambos**_ —a palavra saiu em uma suave rajada.

—_**E você simplesmente deve olhar esta maravilhosa sopeira**_ —disse forte uma mulher atrás deles.

Ele a liberou, mas deixou seus dedos acariciar seu mamilo quando levantou sua mão para outra vez tocar a asa de seu chapéu. Ambos se distanciaram, e um pequeno grupo de damas, acompanhadas por um cavalheiro, moveram-se para apinhar-se ao redor do chamativo pedaço de prata.

Rin os olhou um momento enquanto admiravam a horrível coisa. Quão diferente se sentiu deles, como alejada. Mas claro, exceto na companhia de suas irmãs, ela sempre se sentia diferente. E agora, com todo seu corpo tremendo pelas sensações, ela se sentiu até mais diferente. Era como se ela estivesse movendo-se na paisagem de um sonho.

Ela o olhou. Até agora ele era real, estava com ela. Embora desconhecido, ele era, de algum modo, uma parte dela.

Seu casaco estava puxado para frente, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele permanecia ao lado de um exibidor, observando-a olhar a outros. Seus olhos não a deixaram. O que devia pensar ele? Que era uma prostituta? Que curioso. Ela, Rin Passion, respeitosa filha, dedicada irmã, respeitável viúva, sociável sobrinha, e serviçal prima, uma puta?

Seu corpo se inclinou ligeiramente para ele. Oh, esquecer o dever e a obrigação. Ela poderia satisfazer esta ânsia, este desejo? Só uma vez? Sentia-se perigoso, mas completamente necessário.

Rin se adiantou, as pontas de seus dedos enluvados acariciaram a perna de sua calça enquanto passava. Ela sabia que ele a seguia. Havia sentido a flexão de sua coxa quando ele se deu a volta. Sua decisão não a surpreendeu tanto como sua audácia. De repente ela se sentia como Bathsheba ou Dalila. E embora ela conhecia o caos que aquelas mulheres tinham causado, não podia deter-se si mesma, apesar de um inquietante medo.

Rin andou de um objeto exposto a outro. Ele estava ali, a cada momento, seguindo-a. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou onde ir. Só queria tocá-lo e ser tocada por ele. Finalmente se deteve em uma habitação de móveis góticos. Como em todas as exibições, as pessoas vagavam por toda parte.

Ela deu um passeio para o final da habitação, fazendo uma pausa ante um enorme biombo aberto em um canto. Estava esculpido para parecer a fachada de um castelo medieval. A seu lado se encontrava um alto genuflexório, uma peça italiana desenhada para propiciar a oração individual, completo com uma almofada para que o devoto se ajoelhasse sobre ele. Uma Bíblia colocada aberta sobre a ampla parte superior. Rin a olhou fixamente um momento antes de aproximar um passo. Ela se inclinou com indecisão. As palavras na página lhe chamaram a atenção.

_**Fuja da fornicação. Cada pecado que um homem comete é sem o corpo; mas ele que comete fornicação peca contra seu próprio corpo.**_

Por Deus, quantas vezes seu pai tinha citado Coríntios em suas homilias? Inclusive a milhas de distância, não havia nenhuma escapatória a sua influência.

Ela o sentiu antes que ele a tocasse. Não seu pai. Ele. Rin se estremeceu quando sentiu sua mão descansar carinhosamente sobre sua cintura. Por que se sentia tão consolada, tão segura?

Ele estava olhando por cima de seu ombro para Bíblia. Depois de só um momento, sua voz soou perto de seu ouvido.

—_**Não leias isso**_ —Ele se estendeu ao redor dela—. _**É pouco apropriado para a ocasião. **_

Seu peito se pressionou contra seu ombro quando ele volteou as páginas. Suas mãos eram grandes e bronzeadas. Os sutis aromas de verbena limão, linho, e sua pele a rodearam.

—_**Ali**_ —ele examinou seus olhos. Ele estava de pé tão perto—. _**Lê isto**_.

Rin afastou seu olhar dele para ver a passagem que lhe indicava. A Canção de Salomão. Um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos de sua boca.

—_**Formoso**_ —ele disse a palavra como para si mesmo, mas estava olhando a ela, olhando-a intensamente.

—_**Leia-me isso**_ — disse ele, sua voz baixa—. _**Quero lhe ouvir dizer as palavras**_.

Rin vacilou.

Seus olhos piscavam sobre seu ombro, inspecionando o quarto. Então ele levantou seu dedo, traçou uma linha desde sua bochecha até seu queixo, e, com uma suave pressão, inclinou sua cabeça até encontrar a página.

—_**Lê-o **_—insistiu ele suavemente.

Ela não precisava lê-lo. Sabia as palavras de cor e as disse suavemente.

—_**Como a macieira entre as árvores do bosque, assim é meu amado entre os filhos. Sentei-me sob sua sombra com grande deleite, e sua fruta foi doce para meu gosto **_— ela viu seu ardente olhar, e sua voz tremeu —. _**Ele me trouxe para a casa do banquete — sua mão grande cavou seu seio; o desejo a atravessou, umedecendo-a —, e seu estandarte sobre mim era o amor **_— ela ofegou.

— _**Tenho o que necessitas**_ — disse ele, sua voz áspera e urgente. Suas largas costas evitava que lhes observassem enquanto sua mão se deslizava ao outro seio —. _**E você tem o que eu necessito**_.

— _**Sim**_.

A palavra mal tinha saído de seus lábios quando, com um rápido olhar sobre seu ombro, ele a empurrou para trás do enorme biombo.

Rin se deu a volta e sentiu a parede contra suas costas. Ele fechou a pequena distância entre eles em dois passos e pousou suas mãos a ambos os lados de sua cabeça. Inclusive a débil luz ela podia ver o âmbar de seus olhos.

Sua voz saiu baixa e tranqüila.

— _**Se**_ _**quer dizer não, diga-o agora**_ — ele sacudiu a cabeça —. _**Não em dois minutos, nem em cinco minutos **_— com uma mão, ele devagar desfez as cintas de seu chapéu —. _**Agora, ou nunca**_.

Rin o olhou fixamente. Sua respiração era rápida, mas ela era incapaz de reduzir o ritmo. O bate-papo ruidoso das vozes flutuava por cima do biombo. Esta era a bifurcação no caminho, sua última possibilidade para retirar-se. Ela nunca tinha pensado em estar com um homem outra vez. Mas aqui estava de pé, na mais incrível e extraordinária das situações. Este homem, este dia, estas circunstâncias nunca aconteceriam outra vez. Ele era a oportunidade de "uma vez na vida". Poderia ela afastar-se? Tudo o que ela era, sangue, ossos, coração e alma, rogava por ficar. Ela não podia fazer nada mais.

Devagar, ela alcançou a asa do chapéu dele e o tirou. Uma grossa mecha de cabelo prateado caiu sobre sua testa. De todos os modos ele não se moveu.

— _**Você tem o que preciso**_ — suspirou Rin. Ela levantou a outra mão para seu gorro e, empurrou-o para trás, deixando-o cair ao chão junto a seu chapéu. Ela colocou um cacho castanho atrás de sua orelha — _**Sem recriminações**_. _**Sem desculpas**_ — ela se tirou suas luvas e as deixou cair — _**Sem arrependimentos**_.

A boca dele estava sobre a dela, seu corpo pressionando-a. Ela apenas tinha tido tempo para inspirar um pouco de ar, mas isso não importava porque ela tinha deixado de respirar.

A língua dele empurrou entre seus lábios separados. Sua mão agarrou seu seio, e sua enorme ereção cresceu contra suas saias e empurrou contra seu estômago. Rin gemeu em sua boca enquanto seu corpo tremia de insatisfeita necessidade.

Ela provou e chupou sua habilidosa língua. Sua nuca se sentia forte e firme sob seus dedos, seu peito duro e sólido. Quando se tinha abraçado a ele? Não sabia. Não lhe importava. Ele sabia como o desejava, e ela queria saboreá-lo para sempre.

A língua dele se afundava repetidamente para encontrar-se com a sua, e suas mãos se moviam apertando, acariciando seus seios e ao redor de sua cintura. Ela se arqueou contra ele. Suas coxas estavam molhadas.

Ele arrancou sua boca da dela e Rin encheu seus pulmões com uma forte, ofegante inspiração. De repente, sua mão pressionou sobre sua boca, e ela fixou seu olhar em seus olhos que estavam brilhando com luxúria e potente expectativa.

— _**Deve estar tranqüila**_ — disse ele baixinho, sua própria respiração breve e rápida.

Ela podia ouvir a voz da multidão justamente mais à frente do biombo.

Quando os dedos dele se moveram ligeiramente traçando o contorno de sua boca, ela sentiu sua outra mão abrindo-se caminho entre eles. Ele baixou sua mão, e ela curvou seus dedos ao redor do rígido, grosso eixo de seu pênis.

Sua mandíbula se esticou, e suas mãos caíram afastando-se dela.

— _**Olha-o**_ — suas palavras eram uma demanda, mas seu tom era uma súplica.

Rin baixou seu olhar. Seus olhos se alargaram, e lhe olhou faminta. Sobressaindo-se de suas calças como um gigantesco falo pagão, seu pênis se sobressaía enorme e pesado em sua mão. Percorrido por veias parecidas com uma corda, ela olhou, como encantada, enquanto ele o empurrava para frente e para trás dentro de sua mão. Sua mão parecia pequena e seus dedos apenas se fechavam ao redor dele. A boca lhe fez água, e uma pesada palpitação começou entre suas pernas. Era formoso, e ela o desejava.

— _**Disse-te que**_ _**tinha o que precisavas**_ — murmurou ele. Uma gota clara de fluido emanou da torcida cabeça de seu pênis — _**Olhe, está chorando para estar dentro de ti.**_

Rin ofegou suavemente e lambeu seus lábios.

Com um dedo sob seu queixo, ele levantou seu rosto para que o olhasse.

— _**Você está chorando, também?**_

Algo revoou no estômago de Rin enquanto seu útero pulsava com necessidade. Ela olhou seu penetrante olhar âmbar e suas pernas tremeram.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e apenas roçou seus lábios contra os dela.

— _**Me diga**_ — ele a beijou suave, brevemente — _**A sua chora por meu pênis?**_

— _**Sim!**_ — a palavra chegou em um sussurro precipitado contra sua boca.

E em seguida ele a beijou outra vez profunda, implacavelmente. Suas mãos empurraram sua saia e suas anáguas.

O peito de Rin subiu e baixou, e ela abriu mais sua boca sob a força de seu beijo. Ela aspirou o ar de sua boca em um ofego quando sentiu sua mão entre suas coxas. Ele continuava ainda beijando-a e beijando-a, lhe dando o fôlego que ela não parecia capaz de tomar. Então seus dedos se abriram caminho pela fenda de seus calções e se afundaram dentro dela.

O sangue de Rin se precipitou a seu centro. O tenso, palpitante ponto pressionado pelo palma de sua mão pulsava como um segundo coração. Ela gemeu em sua boca quando se encontrou apertando-se ao redor de seus invasores dedos. Suas pernas tremiam de modo incontrolável e seus braços se apertavam ao redor dele por medo de cair.

Ele interrompeu o beijo bruscamente, e sua voz soou baixa e rouca em seu ouvido.

— _**Meu Deus, foi tanto tempo**_?

Passion sentiu as lágrimas emanar de seus olhos. Tinha sido sempre. Tinha sido nunca. Nunca como isto. Seus dedos seguraram o tecido de seu casaco.

— _**Por favor**_ — pediu ela em um sussurro desesperado — _**Por favor**_!

Algo flamejou nos olhos dele. Uma mão se deslizou sobre sua boca; a outra se moveu entre eles. Rin olhou fixamente seus formosos olhos e soluçou silenciosamente atrás de sua mão quando ele esfregou a cabeça de seu pênis contra seus molhados cachos e a sensível carne. Seus quadris se sacudiram uma vez, duas vezes.

Gemendo, Rin fechou seus olhos. Ela nunca se havia sentido tão fora do controle.

Então ele empurrou profundamente dentro dela, e em um incrível, dilacerador momento, ela não se preocupou. Seus olhos se abriram de repente, e ela gritou contra sua mão enquanto um profundo gemido escapava dele.

Rin não podia mover-se. Ela estava empalada, cheia, estirada; fixa contra à parede. Os dedos de seus pés apenas tocavam o chão. Ela não queria mover-se. Sustentava-se no lugar pela implacável pressão de seu pênis contra a abertura de seu útero. Se só ela pudesse ficar aqui sempre; sempre cheia, nunca vazia. Sua carne palpitava e se apertava ao redor dele.

Ele empurrou para cima, e Rin gemeu quando ela se elevou contra a parede. O pulso palpitante entre suas pernas se intensificou, afogando-se com o batimento de seu coração.

Seus olhos arderam nos seu e ele empurrou outra vez.

— _**Isto é o que precisa**_ — sussurrou ele — _**Precisa ser amada**_ — ele a investiu — _**E amar**_.

Sim! Era verdade. Rin ofegou com cada investida, a pressão crescendo dentro de seu corpo, enquanto ele parecia estar sempre empurrando, nunca retirando-se.

— _**Toma-me dentro de ti**_ — gemeu ele, empurrando outra vez.

Seus músculos se esticaram com espectativa. Ela desejava gritar, tirar tudo dela que não fosse um aliado do prazer. Para livrar-se da mulher que era e ser só esta mulher, agora, sempre. Profundamente dentro dela, a pressão crescia. Estava ele tentando chegar, ou ela tentando escapar? Ela se sentiu enjoada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pelo desejo reprimido.

Viu ele sua necessidade? Ele devia ter visto, já que ela sentiu sua mão apertar-se sobre sua nádega, e ao seguinte momento, ele golpeava com força sobre seu quadril enquanto ele empurrava dentro dela.

Rin conteve um grito. Sua mente se cambaleou. Ela se esticou avidamente, de maneira protetora ao redor do grosso eixo de seu pênis, embora a torcida cabeça estava lentamente forçando a apertada entrada de seu útero. Isto a matava. Ela se retorceu contra ele. Era o maior prazer que ela já tinha conhecido.

— _**Toma-me**_ — ofegou ele — _**Isso é. Toma-me**_ — ele chiou contra ela.

O corpo inteiro de Rin começou a sacudir-se e abrir-se. Ela sentiu que tudo dentro dela ia romper-se. E o desejava.

Seus olhos nunca a deixaram.

— _**Toma-me todo. Te abra para mim. Te abra! **_

E ele empurrou com tanta força sobre ela e chegou com tanta ferocidade que Rin estalou. A resistência em seu útero se levantou, movendo-se de uma pequena forma. Seu coração se parou, e ela tomou ar. Então seu corpo inteiro começou a convulsionar sacudido pelos quentes espasmos, tremendo de desejo. O único coração que pulsava era o que estava entre suas pernas. Pulsava com tanta força, tão rápido, fazendo-a tremer com violentas sacudidas de prazer. Seus olhos ficaram em branco, e com um fraco, agudo grito, uma quente umidade emanou dela em uma torrencial esteira de sêmen e lágrimas.

Com um gemido afogado, ele bombeou com seus quadris nela, obrigando-a a lhe dar mais. Rin soluçou pela deliciosa pressão e não pôde fazer nada para resistir a ela; não queria resistir a ela.

— _**Isso é **_— ele soltou o fôlego por entre os dentes apertados — _**Te abra! Tenho mais para te dar**_ — ele empurrou com ferocidade em sua umidade quente, e Rin afogou um soluço atrás de outro, de desejo, de angústia, e de gratidão — _**Está bem**_ — ofegou ele — _**Está bem**_ — mas ele seguiu empurrando, mais rápido e mais rápido, seu pênis entrando nela, levantando-a.

Rin viu a fome e a súplica em seus olhos. Seu corpo respondeu, e de algum modo se moveu com cuidado abrindo-se outra pequena parte.

Ele ofegou, seus olhos se fecharam por um momento. Então seus quadris a empurraram contra a parede. Rin sentiu tudo em seu interior tenso e preparado. Ele afastou sua mão de sua boca e a beijou, enchendo-a com sua língua.

Sua carne apertava e acariciava seu grosso eixo. O apertado canal de seu útero esfregava a invasora cabeça de seu pênis. Seus braços lhe sustentaram, seus dedos se enredaram no cabelo de sua nuca. Suas coxas tremeram em voluntária submissão.

Então com um longo, gutural gemido dentro de sua boca e investindo profundamente em seu corpo, expulsou sua quente semente profundamente dentro dela. Ele estremeceu, banhando seu interior com a quente lava de seu sêmen.

E Rin chorou silenciosamente entre ofegos e beijos enquanto o torturante pulsar entre suas pernas explodia outra vez e enviava mil dardos de ardente prazer a seu útero, e a todos os órgãos de seu corpo.

_**Isso sim e forma de começar uma fic, concordam comigo.**_

_**Espero que gostem da adaptação Beijos**_


End file.
